Defense Platform
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience ( XP ) Appearance Progression / States of Repair Related Missions Platform Type Change Cost Platform Health Comparison Unique Platform The Unique Platform is a special Defense Platform designed originally to support the Blitz Turret in various Rogue Bases. *The Unique Platform may NOT be constructed on a Player Base. *The Unique Platform is the only Defensive Platform that can support a Command Turret : Blitz, Flood or Storm Turret. *The Unique Platform is the sole support for the Ion Damage Turret. *The Unique Platform may also support any standard Turret. *The Unique Platform may be found in various high level Rogue Bases such as the Boss Base . *The Unique Platform may also be found in various Event Bases such as the Fortress. *The Unique Platform has very high Health, however the official Health has never been officially released. Update History *The Defense Platform received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *The Defense Platform received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015 . *The Defense Platform received the ability to be upgraded to Level 8 in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015. *The Specialized Platforms were introduced in the Game Update of Oct 15, 2014 . *The Defense Platform received the ability to be upgraded to Lv 7 in the Game Update of Jul 31, 2014. *The Blitz Platform was introduced via the Boss Base in the the Game Update of Mar 27, 2014 . *The Defense Platform received a Construction Limit increase of 2 in the Game Update of Mar 05, 2014. *The Defense Platform received the ability to be upgraded to Lv 6 in the Game Update of Mar 05, 2014. *The Defense Platform received the ability to be upgraded to Lv 5 in the Game Update of Nov 13, 2013. *The Defense Platform received a Construction Limit increase of 2 in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2012 . *The Defense Platform was introduced in the Game Update of Oct. 19, 2012. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *Upgrading a Defense Platform has no effect on the Level or Type of Turret already mounted on it. *Upgrading a Defense Platform renders any mounted Turret non-operational for the duration of the upgrade. Trivia *The Defense Platform has a Structure Footprint of 12.25 ( 3.5 x 3.5 ). *The Player receives 38,981,344 xp for upgrading one Defense Platform to 6 Levels. ( Not including needed CC Level ) *The Player receives 701,664,192 xp for upgrading all'' Defense Platform'' all 6 Levels. ( Not including needed CC Level ) *Completely Upgrading just one Defense Platform ''to Level 6 generates enough XP to from Level 1 to Level 27. *Completely Upgrading all 18 '' Defense Platforms to Level 6 generates enough XP to from Level 1 to Level 36. *The Level 2 Defense Platform was formerly know as the Silver Platform. *The Level 3 Defense Platform was formerly know as the Gold Platform. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 10.v2'' In-Game Quote Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 11/13/13 ) : 11/13 Update Notes - ( Official ) - Level 5 Platforms. *Kixeye Forum ( 03/05/14 ) : NEW Feature! Turrets Lvl 7 / Platforms Lvl 6 - ( Official ) - Level 6 Platforms. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/31/14 ) : Purple Protection - ( Official ) - Level 7 Platforms. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/23/15 ) : Command Center Level 9 ( Official ) - Level 9 Defense Platforms. *Kixeye Forum ( 05/31/16 ) - Command Center Level 10 ( Official ) - Level 10 CC Introduction Thread. Gallery NoTurretSet.jpg|"Left Click" Menu No Turret Set DefensivePlatform-NoWorkingDuringUpgrade.png|Upgrade Warning No Operational During Upgrade DefensePlaform-Building.png|Under Construction ReinforcedPlatform-NoTurret-!.png|Level 8 Platform Awaiting a Turret. DefensePlatform-Footprint.png|Structure Footprint 3.5 x 3.5 Gallery Historical GameUpdate 10-19-2012.png|Game Update: Oct 19, 2012 Introduction GameUpdate 3-05-14.png|Game Update: Mar 5, 2013 Level 6 Defense Platforms GameUpdate 11-13-2013 2.png|Game Update: Nov 13, 2013 Level 5 Defense Platforms GameUpdate 07-31-2014(2).png|Game Update: Jul 31, 2014 Level 7 Defense Platforms GameUpdate-02-04-2015.png|Game Update: Feb 04, 2015 Level 8 Defense Platforms GameUpdate_12-23-2015.png|Game Update: Dec 23, 2015 Level 9 Defense Platforms GameUpdate 05-31-2016.png|Game Update: May 31, 2016 Level 10 Defense Platforms Video Navigation Category:Defensive Platform Category:Defenses Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Defense Category:A to Z